Le commencement
by Camicka92
Summary: L'histoire se passe 3 semaines après l'épisode 9x24.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire se passe 3 semaines après l'épisode 9x24**

Cela faisait 3 semaines que Jackson était parti, après qu'il avait failli se tuer lors de l'explosion du bus pendant la tempête, il fut légèrement blessé et le chef Hunt lui avait accordé quelques semaines de repos. Il était donc parti avec sa copine, l'interne Stéphanie.

Cela faisait aussi 3 semaine qu'April avait avoué ses sentiments à Jackson, pas explicitement mais elle avait tellement eu peur de perdre Jackson lors de la tempête, qu'elle fut mise hors d'elle. Tout d'abord furieuse que Jackson ait pu prendre un tel risque en voulant sauver une petite fille du bus, elle l'a agressé violement alors que Torres essayait de le soigner. Elle était hystérique, comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans lui ? Comment a-t-il pu se mettre en danger sans penser aux conséquences ? Elle était folle de colère, puis elle décida d'aller voir Jackson pour s'excuser. Mais tout était devenu tellement clair dans sa tête : le fait d'avoir cru perdre Jackson lui a fait prendre conscience que c'était lui qu'elle voulait et pas Matthew, l'homme qui l'avait demandé en mariage un jour plus tôt.

Elle a toujours pensé que Matthew était celui qui lui fallait, il l'aimait, la comprenait, il était comme elle : vierge. Il était si adorable, trop même. Trop comme elle. Mais dans sa tête c'était Matthew l'homme avec qui elle devait se marier. Cependant, Jackson était son meilleur ami avec qui elle a perdu sa virginité, elle ne pensait pas que c'était l'homme de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour où elle a cru le perdre à tout jamais. Il était l'homme que son cœur voulait par-dessus tout. Elle se décida donc à aller lui avouer ses sentiments et essayer de le récupérer malgré le fait qu'il était avec Stéphanie.

3 semaines plus tard, Jackson revint à l'hôpital après son congé. Son bras, blessé pendant la tempête, était pratiquement remis même s'il le tiraillait encore un peu.

« Alors Avery, prêt à reprendre du service ? » C'était Hunt le chef de la chirurgie, il lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête mais Hunt devina qu'il était préoccupé.

En effet, il cherchait April, il voulait la voir et lui parler. Après sa déclaration, il fut incapable de lui répondre autre chose que « tu vas bientôt te marier. » Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et il n'a pas su lui dire ses pensées. Il était donc parti en voyage avec Stéphanie sans parler avec April. Il ne l'a trouvé pas. D'habitude elle traine aux urgences avec les traumas mais là rien. Pas d'April en vu. D'un coup, il vit passer au loin Meredith Grey, il décida donc de l'interpeler pour voir si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Eh Mer, dit moi as-tu vu April ? Je la cherche depuis toute à l'heure ? » « Désolé Jackson, elle est en congés il me semble, va voir chez Alex, elle vit là bas depuis un moment. » « Chez Karev ? » « Oui, elle ne voulait pas être toute seule depuis que Matthew est parti tu sais… » Non il ne savait pas, mais il fit semblant de comprendre et remercia Meredith avant de quitter l'hôpital et d'aller chez Karev pour voir April. « Mais pourquoi est-elle là bas ? » Il avait la réponse à la question mais il ne voulait pas s'en persuader avant d'avoir eu la confirmation.

« Salut mec, alors ton voyage ? » C'était Alex qui accueillit Jackson dans sa cuisine, il avait l'air tellement heureux depuis qu'il était avec Jo. Il avait changé en bien ce qui surprit Jackson. « Désolé mec mais April est là ? Je sais qu'elle vit chez toi, Mer m'en a parlé. » « Oui désolé, je sais que ça peut être surprenant. Ecoute je sais que tu n'es pas au courant mais son mec la lâché, un peu après ton départ, elle était toute seule alors j'ai proposé qu'elle emménage ici. » Jackson avait donc la confirmation, ils s'étaient séparés mais pourquoi ? La question demeure encore sans réponse. « D'accord, c'est sympa. Je peux la voir ? » « Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, sachant ce qu'il se passe, ou ne se passe pas entre vous, mais elle est partie à San Francisco repasser les examens pour être titulaire. Cela reste entre nous bien sûre car elle ne voulait en parler à personne mais vu que je suis son coloc'… Tu l'as loupé de peu, elle est partie ce matin… Elle… » Alex n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jackson était déjà parti. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il ne pouvait plus attendre un jour de plus. Il décida donc de la rejoindre à San Francisco.

Jackson savait parfaitement où trouver April, l'hôtel où ils avaient passé leur examen l'an dernier. L'hôtel où pour la première fois, il coucha avec April. L'hôtel où à cause de lui, elle échoua à ses examens. Il pensait ne pas être bon pour elle, être le contraire de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Il ne correspondait pas aux principes qu'elle voulait tenir. Durant les 5 longues heures de route, il ne cessa de penser à elle et aux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Elle était, pour lui, la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Pourtant il avait eu de nombreuses copines, il pensait connaître les sentiments d'amour, mais depuis qu'il avait couché avec April, il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, même de la perdre si ça lui rendait plus heureuse. C'était le cas avec Matthew, il était prêt à la laisser se marier avec lui, à la perdre à tout jamais, car il la voyait heureuse. En réalité, il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était lui qu'elle voulait et il n'a pas su le gérer. De plus, il sortait avec Steph' à ce moment là, et même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, elle méritait mieux que ça. Alors il était parti en voyage avec elle. Mais sentant l'éloignement psychique de Jackson, elle comprit vite son malaise et décida de le quitter même si elle, était follement amoureuse de lui. Jackson détestait faire souffrir quelqu'un. Il avait lui-même souffert avec Lexie, son ancienne petite copine, amoureuse de Marc, son mentor en chirurgie plastique et décédés tous les 2 dans un crash d'avion il a plus d'un an maintenant. Il ne voulait infliger ça à personne et encore moins à April. Plongé dans ses pensées, Jackson dut en ressortir rapidement car il était enfin arrivé à San Francisco. Il faisait déjà nuit et April avait du finir ses examens. Il se gara au pied de l'immeuble et rentra dans l'hôtel.

April venait de terminer ses examens, elle était exténuée et inquiète également de savoir s'il avait enfin réussi ! Cela lui tenait tellement à cœur, elle voulait être une grande chirurgienne en trauma, la meilleure. Elle avait regagné sa chambre depuis 1h environ et s'appreta à dormir. Demain elle devait retourner à Seattle pour travailler, alors elle ne voulait pas être fatiguée. Depuis quelques temps, elle était à corps perdu dans le travail, depuis le départ de Matthew en faites, et de Jackson surtout. Elle ne voulait pas penser à eux, juste au travail pour lequel elle était prête à s'investir pour devenir la meilleure. Le départ de Matthew l'avait attristé, certes, mais celui de Jackson l'avait meurtri. Elle s'était sentie briser quand Jackson ne répondit pas à sa déclaration. Elle n'avait jamais été autant malheureuse de toute sa vie. Matthew, quant à lui, avait vu la scène qu'avait faites April a Jackson après s'être failli fait tuer, il avait compris qu'April l'aimait, bien plus que lui. Il décida alors de rompre leurs fiançailles et de quitter la ville.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « Le service d'étage, à cette heure ? » se demanda April, elle se leva alors et traverser la chambre vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Elle ouvrit la porte et là se sentit mourir de l'intérieur. C'était Jackson. Il se tenait là, devant elle, après 3 semaines sans nouvelle. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient à la vu de la belle rousse, « elle est magnifique. » se disait-il. Après 5 secondes de vide, il ouvrit la bouche : « April » dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

« Qu'est ce… » Allait demander April, à la fois surprise et effrayé. Elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, son cœur battait comme jamais, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Jackson se montre devant elle. Ses jambes vacillaient. Jackson eut la même réaction en voyant April, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. « April… C'est toi que je veux. ». La belle rousse resta bouche ouverte, sans dire un mot et Jackson reprit :

« On m'a dit un jour : si tu aimes quelqu'un alors tu dois lui dire, même si cela brise ta vie, même si cela te fait peur, dit lui. Et j'ai peur, j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments i semaines, j'ai eu peur de briser ta vie en te disant de ne pas te marier avec Matthew. Je vais répondre à ta question, si je dois te donner une raison de ne pas te marier avec lui, c'est que je t'aime April, je suis fou de toi, je suis tellement amoureux de toi. »

April avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment. Mais elle était aussi en colère, elle avait été malheureuse pendant 3 semaines, elle avait décidé de tirer une croix sur tout ça. Une croix sur Jackson. D'une voix tremblante elle reprit :

« Jackson… ça fait 3 semaines que j'attend ce moment, 3 semaines où je pleure pratiquement chaque jour à cause de toi. Matthew m'a quitté, il a su pour… Et j'essaye de t'effacer de mon cœur, j'essaye d'arrêter de penser sans arrêt à toi, vraiment tu sais… »

Jackson, qui se tenait encore sur le seuil de la porte, ressentaient une douleur indescriptible, un point au niveau de la poitrine, il savait qu'April avait souffert et qu'elle n'allait pas le pardonner. A ce moment là, il sentait que la femme de sa vie lui échapper :

« Je t'aime April, je t'aime tellement et je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Depuis mon départ il ne s'est pas passé un jour, une heure sans que je ne pense à toi. »

April n'avait jamais vu Jackson dans cet état, il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui lui fendit le cœur. D'habitude il était fort et fier, c'est un Avery, il ne veut pas montrer ses failles, même les plus secrètes. De plus, d'habitude c'est April qui pleure et Jackson qui tente de la consoler. Mais elle resta de marbre à l'extérieur.

« Il me faut du temps. Laisses moi du temps Jackson… Tu ne te rends pas compte je crois, les 3 semaines que j'ai vécu… Je ne suis plus sûre. Je voudrais être seule. Je suis désolée… Au revoir Jackson… » Et elle referma la porte au nez de Jackson avant de fondre en larme et de s'accroupir contre la porte. Jackson retint ses larmes et resta un moment figé devant la porte fermée. Il put entendre les pleurs d'April qu'elle essayait de dissimuler en vain. Il comprit sa réaction, elle était perdue, et certainement aussi effrayée que lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il va devoir se battre pour la récupérer. « Je vais me battre pour toi April Kepner, soit en sure. » dit-il à April sachant qu'elle entendrait ses mots derrière la porte.

Jackson aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, la sentir près de lui et embrasser ses lèvres qu'il aimait temps, mais s'en était fini, il devait se résoudre à repartir à Seattle et à réfléchir aux moyens pour récupérer la femme de sa vie.

Cette nuit là, ni Jackson ni April ne dormirent. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par la situation. D'un côté April se disait : « Cela ne peut pas être aussi simple, débarquer au bout de 3 semaines et me dire tout ça ? Non, je ne peux pas, pas encore… », D'un autre Jackson pensait : « Je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper, pas encore une fois. » Le lendemain, ils reprirent tous les 2 mais séparément la route pour Seattle. April, qui avait pris le train pour rentrer, attendait avant tout ses résultats à l'examen, même si sa tête était ailleurs, elle devait rester concentrer sur sa carrière. Elle scrutait sans arrêt son portable en espérant recevoir un appel du jury qui l'a évalué la veille, mais rien. Elle appuya son front bouillant sur la vitre froide du train en réfléchissant : « Et si je mettais encore planter, qu'est ce que je vais faire… Jackson… ». A peine eut-elle le temps de lever les yeux vers le paysage qu'elle était presque arrivée à Seattle. « Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Hunt ? », lui qui était son mentor et patron, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle avait tellement progressé cette année, elle n'était plus la April fragile et enfant qu'auparavant, elle voulait être forte et sûre d'elle. « Tout ça c'est grâce à Jackson. » se disait-elle. Il l'avait changé, depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle se sentait différente, ce qui ne lui déplait pas.

Quand elle arriva dans le haul de l'hôpital pour se rendre au vestiaire pour se changer et aller travailler, le chef Hunt l'intercepta : « Eh Kepner, je dois te voir 5 min, tu peux me suivre. » Il avait dit ça sur un ton froid et glacial. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux, surtout depuis que Christina l'avait quittée. « Oh mon dieu, j'ai encore loupé mes examens et Hunt va me virer encore une fois. » pensait April tout en le suivant dans la salle de réunion. Hunt s'assied sur le bord de la table ovale et fixa April : « ça va comme tu veux Kepner ? », elle était tellement blanche qu'il a cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir dès qu'il aurait ouvert la bouche. « Oui ça va chef. » et Hunt reprit « Ecoute Kepner j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, tu as réussi tes examens, félicitation ! », April reprit son souffle et regarda Hunt avec une énorme sourire qu'il lui rendit. « Merci, je suis tellement contente vous savez. » Elle qui pensait que Hunt la voyait comme une excellente assistante, elle avait enfin prouvé ses talents de chirurgienne. « Maintenant, 2 options s'offrent à toi : j'ai eu un appel de New York, ils te veulent dans leur service de trauma, c'est le plus grand de la côte Est, soit j'accepte de te garder pour diriger le service des urgences à ma place et donc les traumas. » La jolie rousse était bouche bée devant la proposition du chef, surprise et à la fois heureuse, elle ne sut quoi répondre. « Je te laisse 2 semaines pour y réfléchir, Kepner, je sais que c'est une décision importante et peu importe le choix que tu feras, je te soutiendrais. », son bipeur sonna et il se leva d'un bond avant de tapper sur l'épaule de la jeune titulaire et de quitter la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de gratitude de la part de son supérieur, elle qui d'habitude était plutôt considérée comme une idiote, elle se sentait fière et continuer de sourire même si elle était à présent seule dans la pièce. D'un coup elle repensa à Jackson : « Que vais-je lui dire ? », elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision. New York était une telle opportunité pour elle, mais Seattle était sa maison. « Que faire ? », elle n'en savait rien mais elle avait 2 semaines pour prendre une décision et April est quelqu'un de réfléchit, elle devait peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

Les urgences étaient bondés, un immeuble venait de prendre feu non loin de là, une vingtaine de blessée étaient aux urgences et attendaient les soins, tous les médecins étaient sur le pied de guerre sauf April qui était en train de se changer. « Eh vous avez su pour Kepner ? » lança Callie Torres avec un grand sourire aux titulaires Meredith, Christina, Alex et Jackson qui la regardèrent en attendant une réponse, « Elle est demandée à New York au centre de trauma niveau 1 de toute la côte Est », « Comment tu as su Callie ? » lança Meredith à sa collègue, « Des bruits de couloir, j'ai entendu Hunt en parler, en faites. » « April Kepner, tu es sûre ? » répliqua Christina sarcastiquement, « Ferme là Yang. » répondit Alex tout en regardant Jackson qui était abassourdi par la nouvelle. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait quelle attitude adoptée face à ses collègues, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde connaisse ses sentiments à propos d'April. Même si Alex était déjà plus ou moins au courant. Il ne répondit alors rien. Les 5, qui avaient pris en charge un jeune patient gravement brulé, se dirigèrent vers la salle d'opération.

Après la fin de l'opération qui avait finalement couté la vie du jeune patient, Jackson sortit de la salle avec Alex pour se laver les mains. « Alors tu vas aller la voir pour lui dire de rester ? » demanda Alex sachant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Jackson lui avait vaguement expliqué en arrivant à l'hôpital qu'il était parti la voir et que finalement ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas franchement s'étaler sur ses sentiments, surtout auprès d'Alex, qui n'a pas toujours été son ami et encore moins celui d'April. Il quitta la pièce en laissant Alex sans réponse. Il devait voir April. C'était urgent.

April était débordée de travail, la mine était noir de monde. Soudain elle aperçut Jackson au loin, qui la vit également. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et la petite rousse qui se tenait devant Jackson commença : « Jackson, écoute, là je n'ai pas le temps mais je dois te parler, vraiment c'est important. Tu veux bien me retrouver chez Joe ce soir ? » Elle avait parlé tellement vite que Jackson n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot, il avait simplement hoché la tête pour dire oui, et elle était déjà repartie. Il comprenait parfaitement son urgence, ils étaient pareils, pensait-il, des chirurgiens. Cette pensée le réconforta quelque peu. Il adorait voir April parlait vite, il savait qu'elle était dans cet état car elle était nerveuse, il savait aussi de quoi elle voulait lui parler : de son poste à New York. Il resta figé au milieu des urgences pendant quelques secondes en regardant April s'éloigner. « Elle est si petite, si magnifique. » pensait-il. Le reste de la journée fut chargé. Jackson et April étant tous les 2 occupés, ils ne sont pas croisés de la journée mais les 2 n'avaient qu'une seule hâte et qu'une seule chose en tête : se retrouver ce soir chez Joe.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était 21h quand April eut finit son service, « A demain tout le monde, bonne nuit ! » dit-elle à tous les titulaires présents dans la salle de garde, elle était assez pressée de partir et de rejoindre Jackson chez Joe. Même si elle ne lui avait évidemment pas pardonné, elle voulait parler à son meilleur ami, ce qu'il était pour elle au départ. Elle voulait qu'il lui donne conseil dans sa prise de décision, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant de coucher ensemble et de briser leur lien d'amitié. Ils avaient toujours été complices, depuis leur internat à Mercy West. Il avait toujours vu en elle quelqu'un de bien malgré le fait que les autres internes ne l'appréciaient pas forcément. Quant à April, elle avait toujours admiré Jackson, pas par son nom de famille, mais par sa détermination et son courage.

Elle allait quitter l'hôpital quand elle vit Meredith accourir vers elle : « April, Bailey est encore malade, il doit faire ses dents, certainement » April avait bien entendu compris la demande de Meredith. « Tu veux que je fasse la garde à ta place c'est ça ? » dit-elle d'un air désespéré. « Euh… Oui ! » Répondit Meredith. « A moins que tu es déjà quelque chose de prévu. » Mais April ne put refuser « Non c'est bon ça ira Mer, va t'occuper de ton bébé ! » « Je te revaudrais ça April, promis ! » April sentait sa poitrine se serrer, elle aurait tant voulu voir Jackson mais tant pis, elle lui enverra un message pour annuler le rendez-vous chez Joe. Son bippeur sonna : Wilson, un arrêt à la chambre 224. « Mince » et la jolie rousse partit en courant vers la chambre afin de rattraper les bêtises de la jeune interne.

22h30. Un jeune homme se tenait au comptoir du bar, c'était Jackson. « Encore un verre ? » demanda Joe. « Oui vas y Joe » répondit Jackson. Il savait parfaitement qu'April ne viendrait pas. Elle avait sans doute changé d'avis ou oublier, se disait-il. Il était triste et voulait oublier tout ça : April, son bras qui lui faisait encore mal, l'hôpital à diriger, April encore. Comment avait-il pu en arrivé là, à être malheureux pour une femme alors qu'il pourrait en avoir d'autres bien plus facilement. Il pensait qu'elle était spéciale, elle ne le voyait pas comme un Avery mais comme Jackson tout simplement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quant quelqu'un vint s'assoir à ses côtés. « Mettais moi la même chose ! », en parlant du verre de Jackson. « Stéphanie ? » répliqua Jackson. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te suis pas, je suis juste venue oublier ma peine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Bien sûre qu'il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il savait bien que Stéphanie était amoureuse de lui, il n'était d'ailleurs pas très fier de son comportement envers elle, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme April même si elle était beaucoup plus simple à vivre. Jackson était cependant content de la voir, il n'était pas des plus sobres alors il décida de partir avant de dire ou de faire n'importe quoi. Il se leva quand brusquement Stéphanie l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Jackson la repoussa aussitôt et repris ses idées. « Stop, d'accord, je ne peux pas… », Il se retourna pour partir et il vit April derrière la porte vitrée qui avait vu toute la scène. Elle s'échappa soudain.

« April ! Attend ! » cria Jackson sous une pluie battante. Il essaya de rattraper April qui marchait d'un pas assez vif et réussit assez rapidement. « Arrêtes toi. » « Je t'ai vu Jackson ! Alors pour toi, les mots que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, ce n'était que du vent, c'est ça ! » Répliqua-t-elle violemment tout en continuant de marcher. « April, ce n'est vraiment pas… Arrêtes toi ! » Et il passa net devant elle pour qu'elle arrête de marcher. Les 2 étaient face à face. Les cheveux d'April étaient trempés par la pluie et collés sur son visage, elle le regarda d'un regard noir avant de lancer : « Tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste Jackson, comment ai-je pu croire que tu allais m'aimer ? Je te hais comme personne au monde ! J'aurais du me marier et t'oublier, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. » Le cœur de Jackson se brisa en 1000 morceaux à l'entente de cette phrase, il était tellement choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il n'eut même pas envie de répliquer. « Alors que je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. » et il partit, laissant April sous la pluie, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Elle se retourna pour le regarder partir et décida de rentrer chez elle.

En faites, Hunt l'avait finalement laissé quitter l'hôpital après qu'elle ait sauvé la vie du patient de Jo Wilson. Elle espérait que Jackson l'attendait toujours au bar malgré l'heure tardive. Quand elle est arrivée, elle avait bien vu que Jackson avait repoussé Stéphanie, mais la vue du baiser l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle était terriblement jalouse. A la seconde où elle avait sorti ces mots, elle les avait immédiatement regretté, ils n'étaient pas réfléchis, ils étaient tout simplement sorti de sa bouche, comme à son habitude, quand elle était furieuse. April ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, bien sûre que Jackson en valait la peine, bien sûre qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Elle se coucha frustrer et triste, elle décida d'aller voir Jackson dès le lendemain pour s'expliquer et s'excuser.

Le lendemain matin, April vit Jackson qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'éviter. « On doit parler. » Répliqua April doucement en l'empoignant par le bras afin de le diriger avec elle dans la salle de repos. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, comme un énième duel, Jackson avait le visage grave et froid, il attendait une explication de la jolie rousse, elle resta muette quelques secondes quand elle commença à parler, gêner et les joues rosient :

« Jackson, je sais que je suis complètement hystérique. Quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort ou quand je te vois avec une fille, ça me rend hystérique. J'en ai marre d'être moi, marre de te blesser encore et encore. Je suis tellement désolée tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé un seul des mots que j'ai prononcé hier. »

Elle se sentait tellement coupable, elle regarda Jackson droit dans les yeux pour essayer de le convaincre de la sincérité de ses mots, il put s'en apercevoir, ce qui lui fendit le cœur, une nouvelle fois, il n'arrivait décidemment pas à se détacher d'April. Ses yeux noisettes, sa peau si pâle, ses cheveux, son parfum… Cependant, il était à bout de force, et ayant préparer sa phrase la nuit dernière, il répondit :

« Je veux bien te croire, sincèrement. Mais je crois que tu devrais accepter le poste pour New York. »

April ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que Jackson sache pour la demande de New York, elle resta figer un moment quand Jackson reprit :

« Je suis content que tu es réussi tes examens, je suis fière de toi, même. Je pense que New York est une superbe opportunité pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas passer à côté April, vraiment. Tu le mérites. »

« Mais… Jackson… » Balbutia April qui sentait sa poitrine se resserer et reprit ses esprits. « Tu veux que je m'en aille, c'est normal. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse April. » finit Jackson en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'April. Celle-ci frissonna au contact, elle avait envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas le cas sans lui, que sa vie n'avait aucun sens loin de lui, qu'elle serait malheureuse, comme ça était le cas depuis ses dernières semaines, mais elle n'arrivait plus à sortir une parole. Elle pensait qu'à cause d'elle-même, elle avait réussi à perdre celui qu'elle aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans accro : Jackson était sans arrêt occuper avec la gestion de l'hôpital et April opérait à longueur de journée. Elle voulait être prête pour son départ à New York dans quelques jours. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Hunt qui était déçu de ne pas garder un des meilleurs chirurgiens du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, mais à la fois ravie pour elle. April n'avait pas reparlé à Jackson depuis qu'il lui avait dit de s'en aller, elle était effrayée d'ailleurs, elle s'était faites une raison pour New York mais le fait de quitter Jackson et de sans doute jamais ne le revoir lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle alla consulter le tableau des opérations quand elle vit apparaître son nom au côté de celui de Jackson pour une opération programmée dans 1h. « Avery ? Eh quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi j'opère avec Avery dans 1h ? » Demanda April aux internes qui étaient plantés à ne rien faire à l'accueil. « C'est pour Monsieur Luis, Docteur Kepner. Je suis votre interne pour l'opération ! » Répondit Stéphanie. April la regarda avec des yeux de désespoir avant de dire : « Génial, soit prête à temps. » Elle se sentit assez gêner de la situation : Jackson, son ex Stéphanie, l'ex de son ex et elle-même dans un même bloc pendant 4h. Elle partit se préparer avant l'intervention.

« Alors Docteur Kepner, vous partez pour New York ? » questionna Stéphanie qui se trouvait à côté d'April durant l'opération. Celle-ci regarda Jackson qui se trouvait en face d'elle et dit : « Ouep, dans 4 jours. » « C'est super, vous allez vraiment nous manquer ici ! » rétorqua-t-elle mais le ton qu'elle prenait, était plus que sarcastique, et Jackson put s'en apercevoir, il la fusilla sur place mais la jeune interne semblait décider à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Dites-moi Docteur, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas marier finalement. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi vous et l'ambulancier aviez rompu ? »

April rougit sous son masque mais ne perdit pas la face : « Docteur, je crois que cela nous vous regarde pas. »

« Non bien sûre, excusez-moi, mais sachant que le Docteur Avery m'a laissé tomber, je me demandais si… »

« Dehors ! » cria April qui était folle de rage. « Je ne vous veux plus dans mon bloc ! »

Stéphanie regarda Jackson avec dédain, lâcha ses instruments et quitta la pièce brutalement.

Après un silence gêné Jackson prit la parole : « Je suis désolée April. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends qu'elle soit en colère tu sais. C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça. »

« Non, non pas du tout, c'est la mienne. J'aurais dû prendre mes responsabilités plus tôt. Tu sais, April, si tu avais vraiment été enceinte au début de l'année, tout ça ne se serait jamais produit et nous n'en serions pas là. »

April regarda Jackson avec étonnement, aurait-il été vraiment heureux si elle avait été enceinte ?

« Jackson, le destin c'est étrange. Un jour, il te mène dans une certaine direction, et un autre jour, il t'en mène dans une autre ! Un autre chemin… »

« Un chemin qui n'est pas le même pour nous 2, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Jackson attendant la réponse de la belle rousse qui se tenait en face d'elle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Jackson vit en April une certaine tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

« Je ne sais pas Jackson. Je sais juste que tu me manques… » lança la jeune femme en refermant la plaie du patient, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Jackson avant de disparaitre de la pièce, les yeux remplient de larme.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est assez décevant à mon goût, veuillez m'en excuser ! Encore 2 chapitres avant la fin ! Donnez moi votre avis :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je tiens à m'excuser car en faites je n'avais plus la motivation pour écrire, ce chapitre a été écrit depuis un moment, je voulais ajouter un chapitre entre celui ci et le précédent mais je ne suis plus inspirée. Je tiens donc à vous poster ce dernier chapitre tout de même pour dire de bien finir l'histoire. Veuillez m'excuser et merciiiii pour tout !**

* * *

April venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, elle se sentait déjà perdue au milieu de cette foule mais déterminée à partir. Elle roula son énorme valise jusqu'au haul d'attente où elle put s'assoire un moment avant d'embarquer. Son avion décollait dans 40 min, elle voulait être sûre de ne pas le louper. Elle avait mal au ventre et elle avait un point sur le cœur. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en quittant Seattle ? Après tout, plus rien ne la retenait là bas, se disait-elle. En faites, elle se mentait à elle-même, puisqu'il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui résonnait sans cesse « et Jackson ? », mais après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Stéphanie, Matthew, elle voulait à son tour être heureuse. Au moment où elle attendait son avion, elle n'était pas à 100 % sûre de sa décision quand tout à coup une voix retentit dans tout l'aéroport : « Le vol en direction de New York va décoller dans 10 min, veuillez rejoindre les portes d'embarquement. » On y est, l'heure du décollage est enfin arrivée. April se leva et pris sa valise en main avant de rejoindre la porte d'embarquement. Elle était bientôt arrivée quand une seconde voix cria son prénom, elle se retourna et chercha dans la foule, soudain elle vit Jackson qui était en train de la rattraper.

« Arrête, ne prend pas ce vol. » lui cria Jackson alors qu'il était à 10 mètres d'elle.

« Jackson… Je dois partir. »

« Ecoute, je sais que depuis le début de notre relation le destin ne veut pas nous réunir, pourtant je sais que là c'est le moment April, le moment où on doit être ensemble. Si tu pars je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas Matthew, je ne vais pas danser pour te demander en mariage ou bien t'offrir des fleurs chaque jour, mais je suis moi et je ferais tout pour toi. Reste, je t'en supplie. »

« Mais Jackson, c'est de la folie, hier tu me disais encore de partir…Et… Il y a quelques semaines encore, tu étais presque mort devant mes yeux. Et… » balbutia April, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuse.

« Je sais, je sais, et je suis désolée pour tout ça, mais je suis égoïste et je veux que tu restes avec moi. Hier j'étais malheureux, je me mentais encore à moi-même. Mais aujourd'hui, quand mon patient a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, je me suis rendu compte que je veux faire ma vie à tes côtés April Kepner, me marier avec toi. Je ne veux plus perdre une minute. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et peu importe les épreuves ou les obstacles, c'est avec toi que je veux les traverser. Je t'avais dit que j'allais me battre, alors je suis là en face de toi à te demander de bien vouloir rester et m'épouser et passer le restant de ta vie avec moi.» répondit Jackson essoufflé.

April restant un moment figé, elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et elle reprit :

« Tu es un crétin, Jackson Avery, mais un crétin que j'aime, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? » dit April en pleurant de joie.

Alors Jackson s'approcha d'elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles d'April. Son autre main serré sa taille si menue alors que les siennes étaient posées autour de son cou. L'étreinte fut si proche qu'il souleva April tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ils tournaient lentement alors que la foule les observait discrètement. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde, comme si ils n'étaient plus qu'à 2 sur la terre. Jackson finit par reposer April au sol alors que des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent dans les yeux quand April ouvrit la bouche pour dire : « Je t'aime Jackson. » avec son plus beau sourire. Jackson répondit alors : « Je t'aime April. » et April reprit : « On a perdu tellement de temps, allons-nous marier maintenant avant que le destin décide de nous séparer encore une fois. » Jackson était surpris par cette demande mais heureux et il dit : « Plus jamais on ne se séparera, je te le promets. On aura une si belle vie ensemble. » Et sur ces mots il ré embrassa April passionnément et la garda dans ses bras pendant un long moment.


End file.
